fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Grom Dragonwood
"Can everybody stop dying for TWO SECONDS so Grom can keep fighting? You don't even need all that extra blood; Sissies. " - Grom Dragonwood on mid combat healing. History Grom is the older brother of both Kane and Julius Dragonwood, and was the first Dragonwood to get sucked into the reach in the process of searching for the original two. As a young man, When Kane and Julius were but children; Grom was a mostly unremarkable town guard on the continent of Stormtide. He spent most of his time breaking up drunken brawls (often by winning them himself), and stopping petty thievery on the streets of his hometown. Stationed in a massive garrison; surrounded by other warriors and champions who had served in the wars of old, Grom slowly became fascinated by their tales of superhuman strength. He dreamed of someday learning the secrets of his superiors. From then on, Grom started to give more respect to the divine, even committing several folk tales to memory, to better understand religious history. Grom couldn't actually read the bible however (Or any written language); and still cant. When Grom was around 25, the savage barbarian tribes of Stormtide launched a short lived, yet intense seige on his home city. He was put to work as a healer on the back-lines, As his reverence for the divine had granted him some basic healing magic by that age. Grom begrudgingly accepted; working to keep the effort fueled. Until all hell broke loose. In the middle of the night, while was awoken by the sounds of screaming, and clashing steel. The Tribals had surpassed the cities walls overnight, and the garrison was being overrun. Even the infirmary. And Grom was caught in healer's robes, with no armor, no weapon, and no backup. He was the only guard stationed within, as the others were keeping watch while he slept, and already dead by the time he awoke. The royalty considered the garrison a total loss, and while friendly forces did eventually retake the city, It was nearly half a week before another soul set foot inside the war-torn garrison. When they did, the scene waiting was one many still refuse to believe. Corpses were found littering the entire building, most of which were those of the enemy. None bore weapon marks, but rather massive bruises and slam marks. The interior was completley destroyed, and one wing had apparently caught fire. But the infirmary was found to be untouched, even after a week. People were hiding inside; beds barricading the doors, and supplies running low, but very much alive. They said the warriors must have gotten into a fight with one another, as all they heard from beyond the barricade for nearly two days was screaming; and the clashing of weapons. Grom was discovered eventually as well. When corpses were being collected and identified, He was nearly mistaken for one. Grom was found nearly buried in the corpses of Tribal warriors; impaled through the gut by a spear and pinned to the ground, barely alive, and totally incoherent. The cleric who found him said Grom was still weakly trying to struggle and dislodge himself from the ground and continue whatever he was doing; even after the fight had been over for days. Nobody know what exactly happened, nor how Grom survived it. To this day; when prompted about the story, he claims ignorance of the entire event. Grom went on to lead a successful campaign in retaliation against the Orc's, as a common foot soldier. He insisted on declining a military promotion after the Garrison incident; and instead took the fight directly to them. In doing so, both his martial prowess and connection to the divine grew stronger. Once the incursion had ended, Grom returned home to Guardsman work, and continued his old routine. Only the disappearance of his younger brothers, Kane and Julius caused him to venture outside of his home city again. But now, following the path of his younger brothers, Grom has landed himself in the reach. Oh, and after a series of multiple backups failing, he became the Sheriff (Knight-Enforcer) of Hope's Redoubt. Grom does his best. It's sorta like his old job, after all. Personality Grom gets drunk and yells at things a lot. And gets drunk a lot. Grom. Relationships Kane Dragonwood - "NEEEEEEEERD!" Julius Dragonwood - "Less of a nerd. Shame he doesnt use melee weapons with those six arms..." Magoza - "She punches and swears a lot. Fits in 'round here perfect." Ashlynn -"She reminds me why to fight stuff. And sometimes when. Apparently I "Ruined dinner" Category:Character